Sugar Shooter (series)
Sugar★Shooter (シュガー★シューター) is a Japanese, erotic-game series of shoot-'em-ups. The first game was released in 2010, and was developed by Dudedle Studio, with artist Takezamurai, for the Microsoft Windows operating system. The sequel was announced in 2011,Bukkake Party Gameplay Video following a release date of 2012. Titles ''Sugar Shooter'' :See Also: Sugar Shooter The first game of the Sugar Shooter series was released in late 2010. ''Sugar Shooter 2'' :See Also: Sugar Shooter 2 The second game in the series, Sugar Shooter 2 was released in early 2012. Gameplay Sugar Shooter is an offshoot of shmups known as bullet-hell, or danmaku. The series is also eroge, making it a cute-'em-up as well. Furthermore, it is a vertical-scroller, meaning the action scrolls up and is viewed from a top-down perspective. In each game, the system is designed so that the player can strip the bosses of their armor, so as to unlock erotic CGs. Development The first Sugar Shooter is played using mouse controls, but with the release of Sugar Shooter 2, a switch to keyboard controls was made. The first game also features boss-fights for each stage, and a boss-rush mode for the final stage, but as of the sequel, all stages feature full gameplay leading up to the boss-fights. 3D backgrounds were also introduced in the sequel, which replaced the 2D backgrounds in the first game. Unlike before, the 3D backgrounds also feature transitions as the player progresses through the stage. Other features that were introduced in the sequel include playable partner-characters, laser bullets, a fourth difficulty-mode, practice mode, theater-mode, and online score-boards. Plot Settings Each game takes place in a designated kingdom. Following the series' theme, the lands are covered with either terrain or creatures made of, or relating to, sweets. The first game takes place in the Sugar Kingdom; a land made of sweets. The second game takes place in the Wagashi Kingdom; a land with creatures resembling sweets. Characters :See Also: [[:Category:Characters|List of Sugar Shooter characters]] Prince Satan is the main playable-character of the series, but the sequel introduced selectable partner-characters. The series also features boss-characters, each having his own unique personality and theme. Most characters appear human, but there are a number of characters who are nonhuman beings; supernatural abilities are also common amongst the characters. Most characters also have mixes of masculine and boyish features, with pubescent and adolescent traits. All characters are male, but there are elements which allude to females existing in the universe. Other Media Promotions After the release of the game, a demo version was made available for the original Sugar Shooter.Sugar Shooter Demo Version The demo featured the first stage of the game with all of the first character's CGs being unlockable. Pre-orders were available for Sugar Shooter 2 until a month before the game's release.Sugar Shooter 2 - Pre-Order Pre-order options included the Sugar Shooter 2 Original Soundtrack, original sketches, and a limited edition mug. Any amount spent on Sugar Shooter 2 beyond the base-cost also counted towards specific member badges on the forums. Before the game's release, the Sugar Shooter 2 - Demo High Score Contest was held.Sugar Shooter 2 - Demo High Score Contest Four winners for each difficulty were chosen by highest scores, and a fifth winner was chosen by a random, luck drawing. Winners could choose among a free copy of the final game, the OST, and a wall-clock exclusive to those who had pre-ordered the game. Additionally, all winners were given a member badge granting them access to the secret lab section of the forum. Merchandising In Japan, there were pre-order and limited-edition exclusives available to fans purchasing physical copies of the game.i-Phone CasePostcardsFace-Towel All items featured original-designs, and were included in an exclusive shopping-bag. Items included an iPhone case, a face-towel, and postcards; fans were given one of four cards at random with their purchase.Postcard Dudedle Studio opened their own store through CafePress, featuring exclusive Sugar Shooter merchandise.Dudedle Store Opening Items in the store currently include throw pillows, mousepads, mugs, and the wall-clock previously exclusive to the Demo High Score Contest.Dudedle Store Artbook Sugar Shooter's first artbook, the Hugging Pillow Catalog!, was released February, 2011 on DiGiket,[http://www.digiket.com/work/show/_data/ID=ITM0049941/ Hugging Pillow Catalog! DiGiket listing] and was made available for non-Japanese customers May, 2011 through DLsite.[http://www.dlsite.com/ecchi-eng/work/=/product_id/RE077812.html Hugging Pillow Catalog! DLsite listing] The book comes in full-color with hugging pillow illustrations of each character from the first game. It also includes illustrations used in other merchandise; such as the pocket-tissue and limited-edition mug.Sugar Shooter's Artbook - Hugging Pillow Catalog! Music After the game's release, the Sugar Shooter 2 Original Soundtrack became available for individual purchase.Sugar Shooter 2 Original Soundtrack The OST is also on the Dudedle Studio YouTube channel, for free listening purposes.Dudedle Studio's channel Gallery 12963060.jpg|Tarosuke Circle Cut 13067634.jpg|Arthur Circle Cut 185805209.jpg|Pocket Tissue 14214828.jpg|Limited Edition Mug AiG 0dYCIAAkmdb.jpg|Satan Circle Cut Tumblr_lvrt5odlIO1qhhreyo1_500.jpg|SS2 OST CD Jacket AipaDwkCIAAt4cM.jpg large.jpg|SS2 Limited Edition Bag all_star_wall_clock.jpg|All-Star Wall Clock Card 1.jpg|Satan Postcard Card 2.jpg|Satan and Frey Postcard Card 3.jpg|Oni Papa Postcard Card 4.jpg|Aka and Ao Postcard Ag4uhYpCQAEaIpe.jpg|iPhone Case Face_Towel.png|Face Towel Agefy5rCQAMNSLX.jpg large.jpg|Coffee Mug References Category:Browse